Un Changeling enamorado
by Rivera92
Summary: Los changeling no pueden enamorarse...eso creía yo? Diganme que es lo que nos hace lo que somos…acaso son nuestro orígenes o la forma en la que llegamos a este mundo…yo creo que no...son las decisiones que tomamos, no es como comienza algo... sino como acabarlo
1. Chapter 1

**Este suceso ocurre después del episodio "Una boda en Canterlot"**

* * *

**Un ****Changeling enamorado**

"_Hambre…hambre…cuanta hambre tengo, ya no recuerdo la última vez que me alimente" –pensaba un _Changeling que volaba deambulaba moribundo. -_"hace meses que estaba en grupo en busca de sustento pero por desgracia me separe de mi escuadrón y ahora ando perdido y a punto de morir"_

El Changeling cae al suelo y cierra sus ojos muy despacio para esperar su fin, cuando de pronto escucho unos quejidos de alguien de igual a sus condiciones, él da un esfuerzo para ver que era un poni de tierra (macho) de color café claro con una melena café oscura y ojos azules, con un pergamino junto a un libro como cutie mark, el Changeling se acerca para verlo más de cerca, al parecer se habia caído del precipicio de una colina muy alta.

_-__**"Lilu…" –**_susurraba el poni moribundo. –_"Lilu…mi amor…" _

El Changeling se le queda viendo por un rato.

_-Siento amor en él...demasiado amor como nunca había visto antes._ –dice Changeling con cara de desesperación.

El cuerno del Changeling empieza a brillar de color verde, y se empieza a reincorporar con más energía, pero se detiene por un momento.

-_Nada personal, pero vamos!, ya estas agonizando y yo no quiero morir._ –dice el Changeling volviendo lo que estaba haciendo, el Changeling se empezaba a sentir mejor mientras el poni agonizaba aun mas. –_mira este trato… tu me alimentas y yo alivio tu sufrimiento, vamos es un trato justo, no?_

Cuando el cuerno del Changelingdejo de brillar, el poni terrestre quedo totalmente inmóvil.

_-Aun puedo oler ese amor, está cerca._ –dice Changeling mientras vuela y puede ver un pueblo a unos metros de donde estaba él. –_ohh, vaya aquí debe de haber algo de amor, mi grupo no ha de estar muy lejos les dejare un rastro para que se guíen._ –dice mientras escupía un liquido verde por el lugar.

Entonces mira el cuerpo inmóvil del poni y sonríe, al instante se converte en él y toma sus pertenencias (consta de una mochila y unos anteojos circulares), después crea un derrumbe en la colina para enterrar el cuerpo.

Para después dirigirse hacia al pueblo.

**(En el pueblo)**

Cuando elChangeling transformado, caminaba por los alrededores noto que todos les saludaban con mucha alegría, el solo regresaba el saludo como si nada.

El Changeling solo seguía el aroma que había notado en el poni difunto, se estaba acercando demasiado, hasta que escucha a alguien que al parecer le gritaba.

-SIMON! –dice una poni de tierra de color amarilla, con la melena verde claro, ojos color verdes, y con una planta medicinal como cutie mark.

El Changeling siente la esencia proviniendo de ella, ahí sonrió al ver de todo el amor que podría alimentarse, pero de de pronto es recibido por un puñetazo en la cara.

-Pero…que…cuando…porque –dice Changeling muy confundido por la acción de la poni, ya que la esencia que provenía de ella era amor hacia él (Simon).

-COMO SE TE ATREVES A DESAPARECER SIN DECIRME A DONDE IBAS…ODIO QUE HAGAS QUE ME PREOCUPE POR TI ! –dice ella furiosa.

-"Que le pasa a esta yegua...esta loca" –piensa el Changeling algo nervioso sin saber el porqué. –Pero… de que hablas…eehh..Lilu? –dice él mostrando una expresión de preocupación por la actitud de la poni.

-Se que siempre estas metido en tu trabajo!, pero al menos sería bueno que a veces no fueras tan misterioso conmigo–dice Lilu muy enojada. –Y MUCHO MENOS EN NUESTRO ANIVERSARIO!

-Espera yo…solo –toma la maleta que pertenecía a Simon y mira unas flores.

Lilu mira las flores y su expresión cambia a una alegre.

–Ohh, Simon si lo recordaste, pensé que te desapareciste por que se te habia olvidado, perdona por el bofetón cariño. – dice ella tomándolas

_-EEhhh, no te preocupes –_dice "Simon" furioso en su interior, pero no tuvo tiempo para sentir furia por mucho tiempo ya que sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de ella.

De repente empieza a sentir como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, cuando se separaron él se quedo congelado.

-"_Que demonios fue esa sensación" –_pensó el Changeling.

-Vamos a casa, debes de estar exhausto. –dice la poni tomándolo de una pata y caminando pegado en él.

"_**El tiempo empieza a pasar, no he recibido ninguna pista de mi grupo, tal vez se olvidaron de mi, no lo se… según pude notar este tal "Simon" trabajaba en una biblioteca que también era como un Anticuario, fue difícil adaptarse al principio, pero cuando se acostumbra es como respirar, he estado viviendo con su esposa, ella es como una doctora, utiliza plantas medicinales para crear pociones o ungüento, ella era muy buena lo que hacía… su esencia de amor es demasiado grande incluso más que su difunto marido, me he alimentado de esta esencia sin que ella se diera cuenta. Por eso tuve que pasar tiempo con ella."**_

"_**pero cada dia que transcurría…siento que algo me pasa cuando paso el tiempo con ella… algo está pasando en mi interior no se que me pasa, siento algo en mi pecho que me perjudica, pero no me lastima… pero … no se como definirlo, como aquella vez…"**_

_**(Flash back)**_

_Se mira a Simon (el_Changeling) y Lilu quienes fueron a un día de campo de frente a un lago cristalino y un jardín lleno de flores.

-aaahhh, que relajante no crees? –dice Lilu mirando el cielo.

-Si…eso creo. –dice "Simon" tratando de oírse relajado y sereno_.-"Nunca me lo había preguntado_" –pensó él

-Recuerdas que este fue el lugar en donde nos conocimos –dice Lilu felizmente. –Recuerdas de que caí al lago y me habia dado un calambre y tú saltaste para salvarme pero no sabias nadar y fui yo la que termino salvándote.

-EEHH? Si…. –dice el Changeling que pensaba en lo perdedor que era ese tipo.

-Tranquilo, nunca tuviste una buena memoria. –dice Lilu dándole una dulce sonrisa que incomoda al Changeling.

-Porque me sonríes?, si no he hecho nada para que me lo merezca? –dice el Changeling ya que su especie no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Que pregunta haces, volviste a tu etapa de retrospección, no? –dice Lilu dándole una dulce sonrisa–solo lo hice porque quería hacerlo.

-Porque?

-Porque te amo! –dice ella con mucha ternura.

Esas palabras rebotaron en la mente del changeling sin saber el porque.

-una vez conocí a un poni a quien le pregunte algo igual, y el me respondió, "dime que es lo que nos hace lo que somos…acaso son nuestro origenes o la forma en la que llegamos a este mundo…yo creo que no –dice Lilu –"son las decisiones que tomamos, no es como comienza algo sino como acabarlo".

**(Fin del Flash back)**

"**En ese momento comencé a sentir algo en mi pecho, que no sabía cómo definirle, pero se sentía…agradable**_**…estoy muy confundido…no se que me pasa con esa poni…al principio fue una gran fuente de alimento…y la verdad la estoy empezando a conocer mejor, a veces es ruda, otras veces amigable, o competitiva…sin olvidar lo linda que es…en que estoy pensando!"**_

Simon estaba mirando en un estante lleno de fotografías de él con Lilu, y sin que se diera cuenta se empezó a formar una sonrisa, pero no la de un changeling, sino una sonrisa dulce.

-Oye en que piensas. –dice Lilu al ver a Simon.

-Eehh?

-Desde que volviste de trabajar has estado mas callado que de costumbre. –dice Lilu.

-Nada cariño… yo solo… voy a salir por un momento. –dice Simon mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-De acuerdo, no vuelvas tan tarde. –dice Lilu.

"_**Mi mente era un huracán de confusión, ya no sabía que creer, yo nací y crecí para solo obedecer los deseos de mi reina, nunca cruzo por mi mente tomar por mi mismo las decisiones, pero Lilu me ha mostrado que cualquiera puede ser capaz de tomar el control de suvida…porque yo no?...ya no se qué hacer, para empezar ni siquiera tenía un nombre…y mírenme caminando sin rumbo por este pueblo."**_

Simon llega hasta una taberna.

"**Bueno tal vez un trago no me vendría mal"**

(Después de varios tragos de sidra)

-No sé qué es lo que me pasa? –dice "Simon" al tabernero. –cuando estoy con ella siento… algo en mi interior…que no sé cómo definirlo, es como si te golpearan en el estomago y el corazón se acelerara y la dificultad de concentrarse.

-Cielos, debes estar muy enamorado de ella –dice el tabernero.

-Perdone que dijo! –dice "Simon" algo asombrado por la respuesta.

-La sensación que acabas de describir amigo, se le conoce como "amor", es natural –dice el tabernero.

El changeling negaba con la cabeza lo que acaba de escuchar, como podía enamorarse, su especie no tenía esa capacidad o eso creía, y empezó a recordar todos los momentos que paso con ella, y una sonrisa le volvió a formar en cara, pero después la culpa lo invadió de inmediato al recordar lo que le habia hecho a su verdadero esposo, en eso pago la cuenta en el bar y camino sin rumbo, entonces comenzó a llover, Simón no le dio importancia, antes de llegar a su casa con su "esposa", él se mira en un charco y solo mira su forma de Changeling con mucho desprecio y golpea el charco.

Cuando "Simon" entra a la casa, Lilu lo mira y se preocupa.

-Simon, mira lo mojado que estas, sécate antes de que te de un resfriado. –dice Lilu preocupada mientras le llevaba una toalla.

-te puedo preguntar algo? –dice "Simon" viéndola con nostalgia.

-Si?

-Digamos que no fuera el que tu crees que soy, que fuera una criatura horrenda….

-Simon no te entiendo. –dice ella asustándose.

-Solo me preguntaba si lo fuera…serias capaz de amar a alguien asi –dice el changeling con la apariencia de su marido.

-S..Si…Creo que podría amarlo, no hay que juzgar a alguien por su apariencia….–dice Lilu.

-Enserio? –dice Simon con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sino por las acciones que él hace –Termina de decir Lilu.

En eso la sonrisa de "Simon" se borra instantáneamente de su cara.

-agggh, Lilu…hay…algo que…tengo que decirte….yo…no …-es interrumpido por un casco de la poni.

-No tienes que explicarme nada, solo necesito saber solo una cosa –dice Lilu acercándose a su rostro.

-Que es? –dice lentamente.

-Me amas?

El changeling se queda callado por unos momentos, se le queda viendo a sus ojos verdes, y sin dudarlo él dice:

-Si!

En ese momento sus labios se funden en un profundo y apasionado beso. Cuando se separaron a respirar ambos tenían un brillo completamente en sus ojos.

-Wow, Simon hace mucho que no me besabas de esa forma –dice Lilu ilusionada.

Lilu derribo a "Simon" sobre el suelo, se puso encima de él para darse un beso tan apasionado como si no existiera nada mas que ellos, en ese momento sus cuerpos y espíritus se fundieron en un solo ser en un conjunto de besos y caricias.

_**-"Asi que esto es "Amor", no solo es una fuente de alimento, es mucho mas…es una razón para vivir…en esos momentos ella se volvió mi pareja…mi esposa!...No se si mis compañeros se olvidaron de mi o no quisieron buscarme… hace tiempo que no he pensado en eso…ya no me importa….mientras este con Lilu, mi lindo corazón con ojos esmeralda… empezó a pasar el tiempo…y yo ya me encantaba trabajar en la biblioteca, de hecho hasta empecé a trabajar como maestro en la escuela enseñando a potrillos…y no me digan loco pero me empezó agradar a que me llamaran Simon, Finalmente tenía un nombre, pueden creerlo!"**_

Se podía ver a Simon en un salón de una escuela, llena de potrillos.

-Bien chicos, la tarea de mañana será que hagan un adorno al conmemorar el dia de corazones y amistad" –dice Simon con alegría y energía.

-Si profesor –dicen todos.

-Biiiieeenn! –dice Simon dando unos saltos de energía haciendo reír a los alumnos. –Ya pueden salir!

Cuando Simon llego a su casa, se da cuenta de que todo esta tranquilo, poniéndolo nervioso, cuando entra las luces se encienden de repente y un gran grupo de Sementales y yeguas (incluida su esposa) gritan:

-SORPRESA!

-aaagghh! –Simon se cae de la emoción. –Que sucede!

-lo siento querido!, es una fiesta sorpresa por tu promoción como maestro. –dice Lilu.

-Si, Simon, no se qué te paso, antes eras muy antisocial, pero desde que regresaste de ese ultimo viaje (en el que murió el original) estas muy lleno de vida –dice otra yegua.

-Si, eras tan reservado, incluso pensamos que Lilu se separaría de ti!, pero ahora de conocerte mejor eres un gran tipo –dice otros. –Como si fueras otra persona!

-Asi, jejejeje, si como si fuera alguien mas! –dice Simon de manera sarcástica.

De repente alguien otro semental llega detrás de él.

-Hola profesor!, como lo a tratado la vida –dice el misterioso poni macho.

-Pues la verdad yo… -no termina la frase porque sentía una esencia conocida.

-Quisieras acompañarme a discutir en otro lugar –dice el semental. –O quieres hacerlo enfrente de tu "esposa", jejeje

-Ok…Cariño horita vuelvo, ire con un cliente –dice Simon muy serio.

-Ok cariño, pero no tardes, hoy te tengo una noticia –dice Lilu muy alegre.

-Ok, no tardare –dice Simon dándole un beso.

Simon y el Semental salen hacia la colina donde inicio todo.

-Deja ya la farza, gusano…quítate el disfraz –dice el semental convirtiéndose en un Changeling con un casco de general.

Simon lo obedece y se convierte a su forma original, pero tenia algo diferente, sus ojos tenia pupilas de ojos azules y también le había salido cabello de color verde/azul.

-Asi que aquí has estado después de lo que sucedió en Canterlot...Wow te vez extraño. –dice el general al verlo directamente. –Buen trabajo al dejar la señal, este lugar será un buen festín para la Reina.

-ESTA AQUÍ! –dice Simon asustado- "Porque no quite la maldita señal!" –pensó él.

-No, la señal no ha llegado a ella, solo a mi escuadrón que esta formado de 20 Changeling, que es lo que se necesita para llamar a la colmena entera –dice el general Changeling. –Y como escuche, que mañana celebran un día de amor, será mucho mejor, por eso la reina te recompensaría por comer doble ración.

-General, he estado pensando…

-Tu pensando, nosotros no pensamos, nosotros seguimos solo ordenes nada mas, escucho gusano!

-Pero porque debemos de consumir el amor de esta tierra a la fuerza!, podemos hablar con ellos y podríamos llegar a un acuerdo! –dice Simon tratando de razonar con él.

-NOSOTROS NO RAZONAMOS!, SOLO SEGUIMOS LAS ORDENES DE LA REINA, Y ESA ORDEN ES CONSUMIR TODO EL AMOR QUE ENCONTREMOS, NADA MAS!

Pero!

Entonces el Changeling general golpea a Simon derribándolo en un charco.

-VAMOS, MIRATE, ESE ERES TU! NO PUEDES NEGAR TU NATURALEZA, ES TIEMPO DE QUE TE DES CUENTA DE QUE LADO ESTAS GUSANO! ERES UN CHANGELING NO LO OLVIDEZ. –dice el general. –VEN CON NOSOTRO Y VIVE O QUEDATE CON ELLOS Y MUERE!

Simon mira su reflejo y cierra sus ojos.

-Lo que usted ordene, general –dice Simon resignado.

-Buen chico, atacaremos mañana al medio dia, para interceptar sus defensas y capturarlos para la llegada de la reina. –dice el general

-Lo que ordene general –dice Simon.

**(Tiempo después)**

Simon (convertido en poni) llega a su casa donde la fiesta se había acabado, mira a su esposa dormida quien lo estaba esperando. El la sube a su lomo y la lleva a la cama, la mira muy serena y feliz, entonces Simon empieza a llorar.

-Perdóname –dice casi susurrando. –y Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

**(En la mañana siguiente)**

Lilu despierta y nota que Simon no está, al bajar lo mira sentado, y ella lo abraza por la espalda o esa era su intención, antes de que se apartara bruscamente.

-Que pasa? –dice Lilu.

-Porque te casaste con Simon? –dice Simon con seriedad.

-De que hablas? –dice ella preocupada.

-Era indiferente, reservado, y antisocial, porque te casaste con Simon? –dice el changeling que parecía estar molesto.

-Simon, me estas asustando –dice ella.

-RESPONDE!

-Todos te miraban diferente, pero yo vi algo en tus ojos que tu no eras diferente, solo era incomprendido, y cuando empiezas a conocer a alguien creas un vinculo, a veces amistad, otras veces compañerismo, contigo fue amor –dice Lilu.

-Osea que solo te di curiosidad nada mas, no? –dice Simon.

-NO!, que te pasa?

De repente se empezaron a escuchar explosiones en todo el pueblo, ella al ir al ver, mira los changeling.

-Pero que esta pasando? –dice ella asustándose.

-Empezó una invasión de changeling, atraparan a todos para devorar su amor –dice Simon –Tienes que irte.

-No te dejare aquí –dice Lilu abrazándolo.

_**-**__-Déjame en paz –dice Simon enojado empujandola._

_-No lo hare, porque soy tu esposa –dice Lilu._

_-Ese es el punto!... yo no soy tu esposo! –dice el _Changeling volviendo a su forma real, que asusta a Lilu. –Tu esposo murió hace mucho tiempo!, yo no soy tu ESPOSO!, NI TAMPOCO TE AMO, NUNCA LO HICE!

En eso Lilu negaba con la cabeza mientras retrocedía lentamente y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y al no resistir mas sale corriendo del lugar, dejando al Changeling en ese lugar, en ese instante Changeling empezó a llorar también.

-Vaya, vaya, eso si que fue entretenido –dice el general changeling mirando el acto del changeling Simon.

Simon no dice nada.

-Asi que te enamoraste de esa poni, no creas que no note tu esencia cuando nos encontramos. –dice el general- Si que eres patético, bueno eras patético desde que naciste!

Simon solo bajaba la cabeza.

-Solo alguien patético como tú, se le puede hacer una cosa…Matar! –dice otros Changelings mientras rodeaban a Simon.

Empezaron a embestir a Simon con mucha fuerza, a golpear hasta dejarlo con muchas heridas. Pero a Simon no parecía importarle, el dolor en su pecho era mas doloroso que toda herida física que se le diera.

-Muy bien, este ataque acabara contigo –dice el general. Creando energía en su cuerno, y le dispara a Simon.

Simon solo pasaba por su mente todos los momentos, graciosos, tristes, felices que paso con Lilu.

Se escucho un impacto, pero Simon no sintió nada.

-"Pero que"! –penso Simon

Se puede ver a Lilu enfrente de Simon quedando herida.

-Lilu! –corre hacia ella.

-Si-Simon..Estas..Bien –dice ella con dificultad.

–Que haces aquí porque no te fuiste! –dice Simon molesto

-No..lo…se…senti…Senti que si me iba…ya no volvería a ver… a mi… esposo. –esas palabras sorprenden a Simon.

-Todavia me considerabas tu esposo –dice Simon.

-Tal vez ocupaste… su lugar… pero…siempre estuviste…ahí cuando…te necesitaba…asi que… yo debería…ayudarte cuando tu me necesitaras –dice Lilu adolorida.

-Porque…Porque hiciste esto? –dice Simon confundido.

-Porque…Porque…-Simon estaba esperando la respuesta de su esposa.

-Porque te Amo –dice Lilu y entonces unió sus labios con los de él.

Entonces ella cierra sus ojos lentamente, en eso Simon empieza a llorar mientras abrazaba su cuerpo.

-Sabes, si me importara, esta escena me haría derramar lágrimas. –dice el general –no te preocupes, pronto la seguiras gusano. –al decir eso le vuelve a disparar, pero Simon hace un movimiento con su casco y lo desvia.

-Pero que! –todos los changeling se asombran por su acto.

-SIMON!

Eee?

-Mi nombre….es SIMON! –dice Simon de manera amenazante al general, provocando que este sintiera miedo, provocando que varios changeling empezara a temblar.

-Porque tiemblan, es solo uno!

-TU MALDITO, LA PAGARAS! –al decir esto Simon es rodeado por una energía azul, creando una explosión.

Al disiparse el humo podían ver a millones de Changelings iguales a él.

-Pero que es esto!, que clase de magia es esta, nosotros no podemos multiplicarnos –dice el general, empezando a temblar. –Estoy temblando? ,tengo miedo.

Despues los Changelings de Simon se empiezan a derretir para formar un Simon gigante que empieza aplastar todo.

-NO..NO…NO porfavor –dicen todos los changeling.

De repente el suelo se empieza abrir y unas manos de oscuridad lo agarran y lo arrastran hacia dentro de la oscuridad.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO

Los demás changeling al observar eso, les entro pánico y salieron de ahí sin voltear atrás, con ganas de no querer volver nunca a ese lugar, cuando todo los changeling se fueron, los habitantes observaron la imagen gigante que se empezaba a desvanecer, todo era una ilusión…una simulación muy poderosa, que afecto a todo el ambiente.

Solo se podía ver a Simon, sujetando al general quien estaba muy aterrado.

-Hay mucha oscuridad, porfavor no! –dice el general aun bajo el efecto de la ilusión.

-Si sobrevives, dile esto a la reina, que yo…un changeling (dándole una franela azul), no volverá a seguir sus ordenes…voy a tomar mis decisiones a partir de ahora, entendiste! –dice Simon muy desafiante.

-Aja –Asiente con la cabeza, muy asustado y se va a toda velocidad.

Cuando lo dejo solo, Simon va hacia donde esta Lilu para llevarlo al hospital, despues ella quien estaba siendo atendida por otros ponis, el se acercaba en su forma de Changeling, algunos lo miraban con cara de terror, incluso uno quería apartarla de Lilu, pero otro le dijo, déjenlo.

-Simon…Estas bien –dice Lilu muy débil, pero feliz de verlo.

El changeling se convierte en Simon y toma su casco.

-Si, cariño, estoy bien –dice él feliz. –Como esta? –le dice a los médicos que habían llegado.

-Fue un impacto muy fuerte, pero ella vivirá…y también el bebe –dice el médico lentamente, asombrando al changeling.

-Bebe?

Ella asiente con la cabeza. –Te dije que te tenía una sorpresa.

-Voy a ser padre? –dice Simon muy sorprendido.

-Si cariño, vas hacer papa! –dice Lilu.

Simon pone una expresión triste.

-Que pasa?

-No tienes ni idea de lo que vas a concebir, y no quiero que tu….-es detenido por un casco.

-No interesa lo que saldrá, es el producto de nuestro amor y para mí eso es suficiente. –dice ella quien le da un apasionado beso.

-Entonces, solo falta una cosa! –dice Simon.

-y que es?

-he fingido ser tu marido por todo este tiempo, legalmente no estamos casados, asi que. –al decir eso se arrodilla –Lilu te gustaría casarte conmigo –dice al mostrarle una sortija hecha de plantas.

Lilu lo mira por unos momentos.

-Te responderé si me podrías mostrar tu verdadera forma –dice Lilu. –y me lo vuelves a pedir.

Simon se queda callado por un momento y accede a su mandato, toma su forma Changeling.

-Lilu, te amo, te gustaría casa…. –no termino la frase porque sus labios fueron cubiertos por lo de ella.

**(Tiempo después) **

Se puede ver a Simon y Lilu empacar sus cosas y fueron a una estación del tren.

-En verdad se tienen que ir? –dice algunas personas del pueblo.

-Pude quitarles las esencias de este lugar de los changeling, pero aun pueden rastrearme y no quiero volverlos traer aquí –dice Simon.

-Y yo no quiero separarme de mi esposo –dice Lilu pegándose aun mas a él.

-Y a donde irán –preguntan.

-no lo se, escuche que en Poniville están buscando alguien para encargarse de la biblioteca, ahí será sencillo ocultar bien mi esencia. –dice Simon. (Nota: Es porque Twilight se vuelve alicornio y una princesa)

-Entonces esto significa el adiós- dicen otros ponis.

-No, es solo un hasta luego –dice Simon dándoles el casco que ellos chocan.

Entonces los 2 amantes suben a un tren y se van alejando.

"_**Saben aprendí algo ("no se porque siento que esto parece raro")…Naci changeling y no lo puedo cambiarlo sin importar que forma tome, pero soy capaz de el control de mi vida, después de todo no es como comienzas algo sino como acabarlo" **_

**Fin**

**Epilogo:**

Se podía ver una gran colmena de Changelings y en una sala se podía ver a la Reina Chrysalis quien hablaba con los changelings que Simon derroto.

-Dicen que un Changeling deserto mis mandanto –dice la Reina Chrysalis. –

Los Changelings asientan con la cabeza.

-INACEPTABLE!, NINGUN CHANGELING TIENE DERECHO DE TOMAR DECISIONES POR SU CUENTA O TENER UN NOMBRE –dice la reina furiosa. (Personalmente no se si esta especie tienen nombres propios).

-Porque?

-eehh?

-Porque no podemos pensar por nosotros mismo, no lo puedo entender, si el pudo porque nosotros no?

-Ohh, yo te diré el porqué. –al instante la reina Chrysalis lo desintegra con un rayo de energía.

-Otra pregunta? –dice ella con tono amenazador.

No hubo respuesta.

-Bien, actualmente hasta planeando como invadir nuevamente Ecuestria…PERO AHORA DEMANDO LA BUSQUEDA Y ANIQUILACION DE ESTE CHANGELING. –grita la reina. –PORQUE SIGUEN AQUÍ APARTENCEN DE MI VISTA!

Todos los changelings salen volando dejando solo a un comandante junto a la reina.

-Mi reina, pero no será sencillo, según el reporte ese traidor acaba de obtener un poder que supera nuestras habilidades! –dice el comandante.

-Y por eso debe ser destruido, no solo es por mi orgullo, si este maldito se alía con Ecuestria, sobre todo con esas 6 ponis…no quiero pensar que pasaría! –dice la reina. –Por eso debe ser destruido.

-Seria usted capaz de destruir a su…..

-NI TE ATREVAS A TERMINAR ESAS SUCIAS PALABRAS, Y FUERA DE MI VISTA!

El comandante se marcha dejando a la reina sola, entonces ella va hacia un estante donde recoge una manta azul, para después derramar una lagrima.

-Pequeño mocoso…

**Fin del Epilogo**

* * *

**Este no es final para este personaje, tengo pensado utilizarlo para otro fic.**


	2. Nota del autor

Si les agrado este Fic, tengo pensado en hacer una versión extendida del mismo fic.

Para que me entiendan, volveré a escribir el fic "Un changeling enamorado", pero se dividira en capítulos para que vean mas la relación que se formara entre Simon Changeling y Lilu, y se pondrán a nuevos personajes y claro se hablara del lugar de donde termino el Changeling.

Esta idea surgió para disolver las dudas que tuvieron por los personajes o la trama del Fic.

Si les parece la idea, acepto sugerencias o ideas que tengan para usarlas en esta versión extendida.


End file.
